Kaito: The Tokyo Life!
by Up the downside
Summary: Kaito is living in Tokyo with all of his other musician friends. He's coping with romance and friendship, and his dream to become a wonderful singer. Kaito/Gakupo, and a lot more other pairings! Rating will change later.
1. Happy Birthday Kaito!

Kaito: The Tokyo life!

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday

"Kaito-kun…Kaito-kun…" Gakupo whispered softly. The boy with the wispy blue hair was fast asleep in his room. The clock next to him read 12:02 pm.

"Get up Kaito!" Gakupo roared, and the blue sapphire eyes opened in surprise, to find the violet haired beauty leaning over him.

"Gakupo-san…" Kaito murmured, a pale hand rubbing off the tiredness in his eyes.

"It's about time! This is the fourth day you've missed breakfast," Gakupo complained "And Miku came all the way over here to cook it for you!"

"Miku did? Why?" Kaito asked.

"So I see, you don't remember what say it is, do you?"

"No…no not at all" Kaito said, and then a dropping feeling formed in his stomach when he looked at the calendar on his phone.

April 23rd

It was Kaito's birthday.

"I'm so sorry Gakupo-san! Please forgive me…It's been so hard with the exams coming up, I've been studying like there's no tomorrow…"

Gakupo placed a hand on Kaito's. A sensation ran through Kaito's body, and hit the top of his head.

"We all understand Kaito, It's alright, and I'm happy that your studying hard, you should be very proud of yourself" Gakupo smiled at Kaito, who blushed furiously.

"Kaito-kun, why don't you come into the living room with everybody else? Meiko and Miku are here along with Rin, and they bought you gifts".

"Oh, I guess I should get changed-"

"Kaito-kun, is it okay if I give you my present, first?" Gakupo asked.

"Uh…sure, that's okay with me" Kaito said, and Gakupo grinned mischievously.

"Good" he said, then brought Kaito's face up to his, kissing his lips softly.

Without hesitation, Kaito moved forward onto the boy, meshing his tongue through his lips, and then stopping here and there to nibble on his upper lip.

"Kaito-kun, easy…" Gakupo said to him, and Kaito looks away, a blush crept upon his face.

"Sorry Gaku-kun…I get carried away when you do these things to me…" Kaito said innocently, but then smiled up at Gakupo. He embraced the boy tightly, and sighed.

"I really love you, Gakupo…" he said, and Gakupo's chest beat wildly.

"I love you too, so much" Gakupo said, and returned his embrace,

"I wish you a happy birthday, Kaito".

* * *

Awesome! This turned out to be cute! Please review and stay tuned for more, a lot more to look forward too!


	2. A shopping trip for Len!

Kaito: The Tokyo Life!

Chapter 2- A shopping trip for Len!

A soft whistle floated through the house as Len made his way around the living room, mopping the floor. It's a simple Sunday, as Len called it, nothing but cleaning and cleansing and getting everything spotless. Len didn't know where the two boys have gone, but it made him more relaxed. Lately, they seemed to be causing him trouble, teasing him at inappropriate times and inappropriate places. They should be showing the poor boy respect anyways, he was the one cleaning up after them.

As Len set the mop in the bucket, the sound of water soaking up the mops materials put a smile on his face, as he then said to himself,

"Yes! All finished".

But before Len could sit down, dark chuckles echoed through the houses hallway, and sent shivers shooting up the young blonde's spine.

"Uh…who's there?" he said quietly, eyes starting to get fearful, his frail hands shaking.

The noises continued, as Len made his way down the hall, taking a peek into rooms, but finding nothing.

Len gave up since he could no longer hear the noises, and then turned to make his way into the living room, when a fluffy pillow case was whisked over his head and around his small body in a swift movement.

"What's going on?!" Len yelled, squirming and punching his way out of the giant pillow case.

"Aha, looks like we got him!" Kaito said, high fiving Gakupo who was right next to him, restraining Len who was pinned to the ground.

"Damn! You two, STOP THIS!" He yelled, and the two smirked.

"No way, we finally caught you!" Gakupo said

"Yeah, we wanted to do this last Sunday but we ran out of time!" Kaito said, patting the pillow case rapped Len.

"Well what is it you want from me?!" Len cried, and Gakupo sat Len up near him, hugging him tightly.

"We want to take you shopping, Len-kun!" he said, then kissing his cheek through the fabric.

"Ah! You can't do that! I have plenty of clothes as it is" He said, and Kaito just laughed, hugging the boy along with Gakupo.

"This is a whole different situation, my little buttercup".

--------------

Len's eye twitched as a flashing sign struck in front of him.

Cosplay, they were taking him to a cosplay store.

"You have got to be kidding me" Len groaned.

"Oh come one Len-kun!" Kaito said, pulling Len's right cheek.

"Mm, we figured that you should have a uniform!"

"Pardon me?"

"Yeah, since you've been cleaning the house a lot, we figured you could wear something else instead of those boring jeans and t-shirt!"

"But why on earth does it matter?! Is there a reason for this at all?" Len complained.

Gakupo and Kaito glanced at each other for a second, and then focused back on Len, saying in unison:

"We thought it would look **cute**"

Len sighed in defeat, there was no stopping the two older boys, they were watching over him after all (though he was the one doing most of that chores).

"Let's get this over with" he said, and the two boys leaped onto Len, nuzzling him close.

______

Len tried on various clothes and outfits, stepping outside the dressing room, twirling around to show Kaito and Gakupo every detail. The boys would giggle, and then shake their heads giving Len their answer. Len's face was red with anger.

"Alright, that's it, I'm done!" He pouted, throwing the white and blue top hat onto the ground.

"Aw, come on Len-kun just one more, I think we're finally getting somewhere" Gakupo said, and handed him one last set of clothes.

Len scoffed, and snatched the outfit from Gakupo's hand.

"There you go! Now don't take too long" He said.

Minutes later, Len opened the curtain, and four blue and purple eyes widened at the boy standing in front of them.

Len was adorned in black shorts and a white dressed shirt, neck and sleeves cuffed with ruffles, and a black and white striped vest hugged his small chest. His feet were settled in a pair of white dress shoes, and the final touch was a silky yellow rose that looked adorable with his sunshine blonde hair.

"It's…its perfect!" Kaito burst into joy, hugging the small boy close to him.

"I look freaky…" Len said, a bit of sadness shown in his features, and Gakupo turned Len to face him.

"Len-kun, you're not freaky, not even close. We want to buy this for you, you do so much for us, and we want to give you something in return. But that's okay if you don't like the outfit…we just wanted to have a little fun shopping today, we wanted to spend time with you".

Len's eyes shined, and then his short arms wrapped around Gakupo's.

"I do like it, Gaku-kun, thank you both so much" Len smiled brightly.

The three bought the outfit and made it home that night. Len ironed parts of the outfit and hung it up on his doorknob, a blush formed across his cheeks, along with a smile to caress it.

The boys snuggled onto the sofa, their favorite drama show airing a new episode that night. But the boys were finally asleep before the show could end.

______

Dawhh! The friendship between boys could never be sweeter ^.^ Please expect more soon! I really wanted to introduce Len into the story because he and Gakupo and Len are the mains, and the story is based around those two. I wanted Len to be a friend/little brother to them. And I will be pointing out a lot of Gaku/Kaito :D So please stay tuned for more! (very soon)


End file.
